<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Next Dream by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363639">Next Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Guilt, Hospitals, M/M, Murder, Self-Doubt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quel punto aveva taciuto, e aveva cominciato a ripensare a cosa fosse accaduto. <br/>Erano in macchina, no?<br/>Ryo aveva preso da poco la patente, e...<br/>Daiki aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, e ricordava come alla mente gli fosse subito balzata un’idea, poi subito scartata perché si rifiutava di crederci.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Next Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>~ Next dream ~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Daiki non ricordava molto.</p><p>Ricordava le grida. Il rumore frastornate.</p><p>Il buio.</p><p>Quando aveva aperto gli occhi, ricordava che la prima cosa che aveva visto era stato il volto di Kei, e che non gli era mai sembrato più bello.</p><p>“Dove...?” stava per chiedere allora, balbettando, prima di rendersi conto di trovarsi in una camera d’ospedale.</p><p>A quel punto aveva taciuto, e aveva cominciato a ripensare a cosa fosse accaduto.</p><p>Erano in macchina, no?</p><p>Ryo aveva preso da poco la patente, e...</p><p>Daiki aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, e ricordava come alla mente gli fosse subito balzata un’idea, poi subito scartata perché si rifiutava di crederci.</p><p>Allora aveva detto di avere sete, e dopo aver bevuto si era guardato intorno.</p><p>Non sapeva dire chi ci fosse e chi no, non era importante.</p><p>Inoo, accanto al suo letto, continuava a stringergli la mano e a sorridergli, dicendo che tutto sarebbe andato bene.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, andiamo Dai-chan! Me l’avranno data pure per una buona ragione la patente, no?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Va bene, usciamo. Ma sappi che al primo sgarro ti fermi e io scendo.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Daiki non aveva mai riposto troppa fiducia in Ryosuke, o aveva sempre finto bene di non farlo.</p><p>A poche ore dopo il suo risveglio, ancora non aveva fatto domande, né gli altri si erano accalcati per dargli notizie.</p><p>Una volta rimasto da solo, aveva cominciato a ripensare a quella giornata.</p><p>Si era divertito, questo lo ricordava.</p><p> </p><p>Erano stati a Disneyland e avevano cenato insieme, e lui si era sentito bene come raramente gli era capitato prima d’allora.</p><p>Poi si erano messi in macchina per tornare e...</p><p>Daiki non aveva capito se fosse la sua mente che si rifiutava di ricordare o se davvero avesse cancellato i dettagli di quanto era successo dopo.</p><p>Ma aveva capito, non era stupido.</p><p>Gli altri non gli avevano detto niente e lui non aveva chiesto, perché aveva maledettamente paura di quello che gli avrebbero risposto.</p><p>Non voleva sentirli dire che Ryosuke non c’era più.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Assaggia, Daiki!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Che cos’è?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mochi gelato alla fragola!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Troppo dolce per i miei gusti.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“E dai, assaggialo! Mi farebbe davvero felice.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sono certo che sopravvivrai, in un modo o nell’altro.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“...sei un pessimo fidanzato, lo sai?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mi farò perdonare un'altra volta.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Alla fine, che lui lo volesse o meno, la verità era arrivata.</p><p>E aveva fatto ancora più male di quanto avesse previsto.</p><p>Aveva pianto tutte le sue lacrime, urlato con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola.</p><p>C’era sempre chi era pronto a consolarlo, ma lui non aveva bisogno di qualcuno che gli dicesse che sarebbe andato tutto bene, aveva bisogno solo di vedere Ryo, di stare al suo fianco, di stringergli la mano.</p><p>E il fatto stesso di non poterlo più fare lo faceva impazzire.</p><p>Kei era andato a casa sua più e più volte, fino a che per Daiki non era diventato una presenza costante.</p><p>Fingeva sempre che tutto andasse bene, non nominava mai Yamada, e cercava di prendersi cura di lui, per quanto poteva.</p><p>Arioka non gli rendeva il compito affatto semplice, perché in realtà non voleva che si prendesse cura di lui, non voleva che continuasse a preoccuparsi.</p><p>Avrebbe solo voluto rimanere da solo con i suoi ricordi e il suo dolore, murarsi vivo in quella casa che li aveva visti felici e rimanere per sempre lì, senza essere mai più costretto a pensare ad altro che non fosse Yamada.</p><p>E poi, man mano che il tempo passava, la sua stesse mente l’aveva sorpreso.</p><p>I ricordi sbiadivano, i pensieri si facevano sempre meno fitti, e lui aveva quasi paura di questo strano processo, perché non voleva dimenticare, perché non era giusto che lo facesse.</p><p>Si attaccava ai brandelli di quelle memorie che per lui erano tutto, e non era disposto a lasciarli andare.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ryo?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cosa c’è?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Grazie per oggi.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Grazie a te per esserti fidato a salire in macchina con me. Hai visto che sono bravo, non mentivo?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lo sai quello che voglio dire. Io... sono felice quando sto con te. Ti amo.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ti amo anch’io, Daiki.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Il tempo aveva fatto del male a quel suo amore.</p><p>L’aveva reso quasi cristallizzato, come una fotografia, immobile.</p><p>E Daiki non ne poteva più di quei ricordi tutti uguali, e allora aveva tolto le trincee dietro le quali si era rinchiuso, e lentamente aveva ripreso a vivere, sperando che distraendosi allora le immagini di Yamada nella sua mente tornassero ad essere vive come un tempo.</p><p>Kei ne era stato felice.</p><p>Ricordava quando una sera gli aveva proposto di uscire a bere qualcosa, e il viso del più grande si era illuminato.</p><p>Da quel momento aveva deciso di ripagarlo per ognuno dei suoi tentativi di farlo stare meglio, e si era sforzato per lui e per tutti gli altri di rassomigliare almeno un po’ all’Arioka Daiki di prima dell’incidente.</p><p>Aveva fatto del suo meglio, e in parte era certo di esservi riuscito.</p><p>Inoo aveva cominciato ad andare a casa sua sempre più spesso.</p><p>Poi una sera, Daiki non avrebbe saputo come, si erano ritrovati a letto insieme.</p><p>Si era sforzato di non piangere, di non immaginare che ci fosse Ryo con lui, perché Kei non lo meritava.</p><p>Quando aveva raggiunto l’orgasmo aveva morso una spalla al più grande, impedendosi di gridare, perché non sapeva quale nome avrebbe chiamato.</p><p>L’altro pareva essersene accorto, ma non se ne era curato più di tanto.</p><p>Probabilmente, aveva pensato Daiki, l’aveva messo in conto.</p><p>Dopo si era sentito strano.</p><p>Strano per essere stato con qualcuno che non fosse Ryosuke, strano perché gli era piaciuto, strano perché era stato diverso da quello a cui era abituato.</p><p>Si era sentito strano, ma non male.</p><p>Era successo sempre più spesso, fino a quando alla fine non ci si era abituato.</p><p>Si era abituato alla sua presenza, al suo odore fra le lenzuola, alle sue cose sparse in giro per casa.</p><p>Si era abituato a pensarlo più spesso di quanto non pensasse a Ryosuke, forse per un meccanismo di difesa, o forse perché riusciva davvero a provare qualcosa per lui.</p><p>Rimaneva pur sempre la persona che l’aveva strappato via al suo vuoto, e Daiki non gli sarebbe mai stato abbastanza grato per questo.</p><p>Non sapeva se un giorno sarebbe riuscito a superare il proprio senso di colpa, e ad amarlo così come meritava.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Me lo prometti, Dai-chan?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Te lo prometto, Ryo. Amerò sempre e soltanto te.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Kei non aveva pensato a troppe cose.</p><p>Aveva pensato che se anche Daiki fosse morto, era la giusta punizione che gli spettava.</p><p>Non aveva pensato che la macchina impiegasse così tanto a cedere, non aveva pensato che Arioka sarebbe sopravvissuto, non aveva pensato a quali benefici potesse portargli la morte di Ryosuke.</p><p>Ma il destino, a quanto pareva, aveva giocato a suo favore.</p><p>E ora che Ryosuke era morto per mano sua, avrebbe avuto ben cura di rimanere accanto all’uomo che amava.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>